Time's Fortress
by Admiral Andalite
Summary: Mideel all over again, Cloud lost his memory, and the new AVALANCHE are looking for him. But can they restore his memory before a new threat arises? Please R/R! Chapter 4 is up! Enjoy!
1. Fun and Games

CHAPTER ONE  
  
FUN AND GAMES  
  
"Look at them battle points goin' up," Barret said as he and Cid watched the numbers showing Cloud's current BP rising sharply.  
  
"Look's like Cloud's on a roll, the show off!" said Cid. "Why are we still here? You know Cloud is gonna stay here in the Battle Square 'till he runs out of GP. C'mon, Barret, let's find Vincent and go to the Speed Square. I'm itchin' to improve my aim."  
  
"Good idea! Let's go!" Barret agreed as he and Cid left the Battle Square.  
  
AVALANCHE had come to the Gold Saucer to relax after the task of rebuilding Midgar and fashioning a planet-friendly power plant system for the planet. That seemed relatively enjoyable after the task of defeating Sephiroth and repelling Meteor two years ago. Even so, the group found it rather strange that Cloud, still exhausted after his showdown with Sephiroth, wanted to fight at the Battle Square. But they found it as a good excuse to all go to the Gold Saucer and have some fun.  
  
In the Chocobo Square, Tifa entered the race course on her hand-raised female Chocobo, Mariah. Tifa wanted to beat Teioh, the fastest Chocobo around. Tifa didn't think the fact that it was a rare ocean Chocobo had anything to do with it's amazing speed and agility. She had never seen anything move like Teioh did.  
  
At the starting line, Tifa wondered, for the first time, if Teioh could even be beaten. Sure, she told herself, just remember the plan. Tifa had been working on a racing strategy that had worked in beating many racers faster than she. But none of them even came close to Teioh's abilities.  
  
Suddenly, the race started. Tifa pulled herself out of her thoughts and urged her Chocobo to charge ahead of the rest. Mariah did, and was soon side by side with Teioh, who looked calm, because he had never lost a race. As Mariah pulled ahead of Teioh, Tifa nudged Mariah to the side, in front of Teioh. If I can make it like this to the narrow crossing, I can win! Teioh move calmly to the right, moving to pass Mariah. Mariah moved with Teioh, to block his advance. This kept up for a minute, and then Teioh charged with lightning speed. Mariah, by some gut instinct, moved in front of him just as he let loose a burst of speed. Teioh slammed into Mariah, sending her and Tifa into the air. Ahead of her, Tifa saw the finish line, and aimed Mariah's squaking, panicked body toward the end.  
  
In the Battle Room, Cloud was beginning to tire. His opponent was Gargantudragon, a giant dragon who seemed to be immortal. Slash after slash had hit him, but seemed to do nothing. Despite Cloud's Summons and Limit Breaks, Gargantudragon still seemed as fresh as Cloud had been at the start of the battle. Cloud once again flew through the air as the dragon slapped him against the wall, but he would not give up. In his desperation to keep his perfect record of no losses, he called on the last of his strength, and used a Limit technique he'd been working on. Cloud jumped into the air above Gargantudragon, and called on the Mako in his body to fill his sword, the Ultima Weapon, with powerful energy. When he felt the power surge down his arms and into the weapon, he aimed his sword at Gargantudragon and yelled, "Mako Blast!!!" as a shot of energy-condensed Mako energy lanced outward, striking his massive opponent. Suddenly his ears were numb as an explosion ripped through the Battle Square, knocking Cloud out of the Gold Saucer.  
  
BOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The ground shook, and the rails of the coaster of the Speed Square rocked back and forth, as the train come over a rise in the tracks. Barret and Cid gasped as they realized with awful clarity that the explosion was coming from the Battle Square, where Cloud was.  
  
As Mariah neared the ground, Tifa heard the noise, and saw that the Battle Square had erupted in a massive fireball, and she saw a body thrown clear. She was close enough to see spikey yellow hair on the unconcious form, and she was filled with dread as she realized it was Cloud.  
  
She gasped in horror, than drove her Chocobo to exhaustion, and crossed the finish line, ahead of Teioh. But she didn't stop. She ran Mariah to the Battle Square, which lay in ruins. Cait Sith had been first on the scene. Suddenly, she noticed Cid, Vincent, and Barret running from the Speed Square, and Yuffie and Red XIII arriving from the Wonder Square. 


	2. Another Quest Begins

CHAPTER TWO  
  
ANOTHER QUEST BEGINS  
  
Later that day, at AVALANCHE's new headquarters in the center of Midgar, where there were still ruins of the old Shinra headquarters, everyone thought in silence about Cloud. He had helped them achieve their goals, and had single-handedly destroyed Sephiroth, saving the planet. Now he was gone, though dead they couldn't be sure.  
  
Marlene came in, looking strangely at peace despite the news. "He's still here," she said. "I can't explain it, but I can sense his spirit. He is far away, but still alive."  
  
Tifa looked up sharply. Could she find him? She turned to the others. "I'm going to find him, but I need Marlene's help."  
  
Barret nodded and stood up. "Cloud may have been an annoying jackass at times, but he was an okay kid. He's saved my life. It seems only right to return the favor. Not to mention, you need company, and I don't want Marlene to go on some kinda dangerous quest without me."  
  
Cid rushed over. "Count me in! If it weren't for Cloud, I woulda never gone into space, never have the chance to live my dream."  
  
Vincent spoke softly from a corner. "Cloud was in league with SOLDIER. He's got stuff in common with me. He helped me to realize my place. I will accompany you."  
  
Cait Sith looked up. "I shouldn't come with you. I was a spy for Shinra. I helped Sephiroth enter the Temple of the Ancients. I'm partly for responsible for Aeris' death, and the death of so many other innocent lives."  
  
Barret regarded him strangely. "You WERE a spy for Shinra. But Shinra's gone, your part of AVALANCHE now, and besides, you helped to right the whole mess. You should come with us. It wouldn't feel right without everyone."  
  
Red XIII came out of an adjoining room. "And we know relatively where Cloud is. Grandpa said there is a sudden unusual concentration of Mako energy near Nibelhiem."  
  
Tifa looked around. "Shouldn't Yuffie come along?"  
  
Barret tilted his head. "Why? She's not very helpful and is always in the way."  
  
Yuffie jumped to her feet in defiance. "I heard that! You can go without me, but your materia won't come with you. You can keep your materia if I come along. And no complaints!"  
  
Cid sighed. "You know, she really grinds my nerves so much."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Cait Sith, "but we really don't have a choice unless we want her to make off with our materia again."  
  
Barret nodded. "Awright, Yuffie. C'mon, but keep yer mouth shut."  
  
Outside AVALANCHE headquarters, the refitted airship Highwind waited. When they had all gotten on the magnificent work of art, the ship hummed with the familiar sound of the engines. Yuffie groaned, and left the bridge, and headed to another part of the ship where she could be sick in private.  
  
On the bridge, Red XIII pointed at a map of Nibelhiem. "Cloud should be there."  
  
Cid turned to the pilot. "Alright, let's go!"  
  
The Highwind rose above the city of Midgar, turned, and sped off in the direction of Cloud's birthplace. 


	3. Lost and Forgotten

CHAPTER THREE  
  
LOST AND FORGOTTEN  
  
In the Nibelhiem Mansion, a figure walked alone, forlorn. A man who seemed to know nothing. Every now and then, a flash of memories came to him, and fled when he tried to recognize the images. Cloud's Mako Blast had not only blown his body away from the Battle Square at the Gold Saucer, but also blasted his memories out of his own head. From what little memory Cloud retained, he knew he had been here before, but did not know when or why. He headed down to the basement, and was immediately dizzy from a wave of memories that flooded him as he looked around. Suddenly, a monster appeared from behind the desk in the library. Cloud quickly killed it with his sword. He was at a loss to explain how he got the sword, but still knew how to use it, as well as the materia equipped in his sword and armor.  
  
After a week of closely inspecting the mansion, he began to rebuild, from his memories and from documents relating to him, what his past might've been like. He knew he had had a great adventure, but he couldn't quite place names on the comrades he knew he had.  
  
Then, as if by instinct, Cloud suddenly left the mansion and headed for the mountains.  
  
The Highwind still kept its speed. It got AVALANCHE from Midgar to Nibelhiem quicker than any other vehicle. Upon departure from Midgar, a few stops were made to the members' hometowns, for pickups, drop-offs, and good-byes. When they finally got to Nibelhiem, Tifa had decided who would go with her, and who would go where.  
  
"Marlene, Barret, you're with me. Cid, Cait Sith, Red XIII, go to Cloud's house. Yuffie, search the mansion. Vincent, keep an eye on her. I'm going to Mt. Nibel," Tifa ordered. They all nodded and left in different directions.  
  
"He's close," Marlene said. "I can feel it. He's moving away."  
  
Tifa nodded. "Let's hurry."  
  
Cloud's house was empty, the actors long gone from the town. Red XIII noticed that there was a familiar scent in the air. Cloud had recenlty been here. No one was, now. They left.  
  
The mansion seemed untouched from when Cloud had awoken Vincent a long time ago. In the library in the basement, Yuffie could see the body of the dead monster, and Vincent surmised that the creature had just recently been killed. He also noticed that the books on the shelves were different, hastily thrown back on by the reader. Whoever was here had obviously left in a hurry.  
  
"Hey! Look at this!" Yuffie said to Vincent, pointing at the creature. "This creature was killed by a sword. A large one, by the look of it."  
  
"Cloud's weapon was the Ultima Weapon," Vincent mused. "The Ultima Weapon is a very large sword indeed."  
  
Vincent was not surprised when his PHS rang. On the other end, Cid said, "Well, he was definitely at his house recently. His scent is here, and there is some of Cloud's materia left behind."  
  
Vincent looked thoughtful. "He was here in the mansion even more recently. We can tell because of a creature here he apparantly killed. The state of the basement library suggests that he was here, then left in a hurry, just moments ago. Since we came through the main entrance to this town, I would surmise that he is currently in Mt. Nibel."  
  
Cid gasped. "That's where Tifa is. We should go meet up with her."  
  
Vincent agreed, and he and Yuffie left the old building. They joined with the other group, and set off for Mt. Nibel.  
  
Barret was sweating. "Damn!" he said, "How big is this damn mountain?!"  
  
"It's big," Tifa said, turning around. "I thought you were tough. Look, Marlene isn't even tired."  
  
He looked up at his daughter, and saw that Tifa was right. Marlene was staring back at him, looking as calm as if she had just got out of bed. "Well, um, I'm just not used to mountain climbin', ya know?"  
  
Tifa raised an eyebrow and giggled slightly. He was just about to reply when a dragon leapt out of a nearby cave. Before Tifa could land a punch or Barret could fire a shot, the dragon keeled over, dead. Tifa saw a glint of light, and saw a man carrying something large and metal retreating into a cave up the mountain. Seconds later, the rest of AVALANCHE came running up the path.  
  
"We couldn't find him anywhere, but we found evidence that he was there moments before we arrived." Cait Sith said.  
  
Vincent nodded in agreement. "Therefore he must be in the mountains."  
  
Tifa gasped. "We just saw a man holding something metal running into one of the caves up here. That must've been Cloud!"  
  
"Let's follow him!" cried Red XIII, hurrying on. The others followed quickly. 


	4. Forget Me Not

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
FORGET ME NOT  
  
(Aeris)  
  
Even when I was little, I knew I was not like those around me. My mother was different, as well. When she died, I didn't know what happened to her. I heard her voice in my head, but she was not around. A woman took me in, and became my new mother. She and I were great company for each other, and we were happy.  
  
When the Turks first came for me, I sensed it was for no good reason. I refused to go with them, and tried to hide my powers. But they always seemed to be after me. What did they want from me?! I took refuge in the church in the slums near my home. I liked it there. It was quiet, and I could hear my real mother speaking to me, comforting me. The flowers I grew in the church soothed me as well.  
  
But I sensed that this would soon be over, that something big was about to begin. So I was not surprised when a young man with yellow hair fell through the roof of the church. It is not a coincidence, my mother told me, so I joined him, and learned that he was a mercenary named Cloud, I liked him at once, although he seemed a little dodgy towards me. This led me to believe that he liked another, or vise versa. After I met Tifa, I understood Cloud's feelings, and tried not to fall in love with him. But, knowing myself, that was hard.  
  
After the incident at the Temple of the Ancients, I felt that Sephiroth was unfairly controlling Cloud, and he had to be stopped. So, I did a favor for Cloud from my heart to protect him. I left the group and went to the Ancient City. In the secret place of Holy, I prayed for Cloud's protection, and for the Planet to defend itself against the new danger. I sensed Cloud nearby, and realized that he had come for me. I looked up at him and smiled, but his gaze was above me. Suddenly, I felt something go through me, and saw the point of Sephiroth's sword extending from my stomach. Knowing that my work was done, I left a message in the White Materia for Cloud: Forget me not. I am always with you.  
  
For a while, I floated around in the Lifestream, watching Cloud on his journey. When he became poisened with Mako at the Northern Crater, I took him with me in the Lifestream and deposited him at Mideel, and put some of myself within him to keep him alive. Thanks to Tifa, he recovered. Then, I helped to give him strength for his final showdown with Sephiroth. When Sephiroth had been defeated, I felt myself surrounding him, and I used my power to extend myself to him, in physical form, hoping to touch him once again. But my efforts failed, and he was rescued from death by Tifa, who nearly died herself. I discreetly help Cloud get everyone to safety, then summoned Holy and the Lifestream to rise against Meteor, and I joined in the fight, repelling Meteor. From then on, I rested in peace. After some time, though, I felt Cloud's presence once again, and I hurried to him. 


End file.
